Golden
by heart sunken
Summary: Forced into a marriage out of debt, Erza Scarlet has no way of escaping Jellal Fernandes who refuses to Love, What happens if she breaks the rules and falls for him? Mainly JerZa and eventual NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is an AU and I need to know if this is worth continuing, feedback is also appreciated im still practicing my writing so help me out ok? :D anyways here it is :D**

**all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

...

Her limbs were decorated with fresh cuts, gashes and scars. Stumbling every few steps, her eyelids growing heavier by the minute. Her eyes flashed upwards meeting a pair of golden eyes before her legs gave in and collapsed, her eyelids finally dropping

Her head throbbed, and she subconsciously moved her hands toward her face, rubbing just the temples of her head. Her stomach growled uncomfortably causing her to curl up into a ball and stick her arms in between her legs. "How long do you intend to stay on the ground?" A clear voice ran through ran through her ears, rudeness hinted within his tone.

She popped open one of her eyes dazed, finding familiar golden eyes merely inches from her own. "Hm.. you'd actually be quite pretty if we cleaned you up a bit. I think you'd work.." The man's golden eyes gleamed with satisfaction. He lowered his eyes towards her body. It was only then she realized, she was butt naked and subconsciously covered herself with her arms, glaring at him.

"What did you do to me?" She growled unfemininly.

"disgusting. I have no such hobby, the only reason your not clothed is because your injuries need treating, and i will not let such dirty clothing in my house." He explained his eyes studying her gashes, tossing her a jacket to clothe herself with, which she willingly accepted.

She looked around his so called "house." Looked more like a mansion to her.

"Anyways, we should get Lucy to clean you up if you are to play the role." He mumbled to himself.

She stared at his face for the first time, realizing how extremely handsome he was, beautiful cerulean hair a slick tattoo running down his right eye and of course, his golden honey eyes, she blushed slightly as he continued to stare her down.

"What am I exactly playing the role of?" She questioned rudely, quickly regaining her composure, standing pulling at the jacket to cover her lower half.

"My wife of course, LUCY!" He screeched through the door.

Her lips parted slightly out of confusion. "Iv'e just met you, i don't even know your name!" She protested.

He blinked twice before responding. "Well I'm Jellal Fernandès, and you are?" He introduced.

"Erza...but I don't think.." she continued with her protests.

"Their I know your name, and you know mine. Any more complaints?" He sighed.

"I don't love you! You don't love me! It doesn't work this wa-" his hand grabbed for her chin tilting her head to the left, cutting her from her words.

"Love? You'd think I'd marry for Love? What a stupid emotion." He whispered in her ear with a new found coldness before silently walking out the door. Where a blonde haired girl stood.

* * *

"So your miss..Erza?" The blonde confirmed. "And your Last name?" Lucy continued with her questions.

"I..i have none." Erza stated blandly. This had caused the blonde's eyes to gleam with interest.

"I wonder how Jellal would react to that.." Lucy pondered, leading Erza into the large bathroom.

"I really appreciate you helping me when i needed it, but i really-"

"Then in order to pay your debt help Jellal in his time of need." Lucy whispered a bit of a plead lingering within her tone. Erza sighed as Lucy filled up the tub with piping hot water.

"Isn't that a liiiiittle too hot?" Erza questioned, uneasily.

"Nonsense!" Lucy replied cheerfully, yanking off Erza's jacket, and pushing her into the tub.

"A-h-hey!" Erza stumbled into the tub with a splash, as soon as her scars met with the water her flesh felt as if it was on fire. She grit her teeth together.

"It hurts a bit doesn't it?" Lucy whispered, basing her words off Erza's sizzling wounds, as she scrubbed her down.

"What'd you do to get these wounds to begin with?" Lucy stared intently at Erza's unusual scars that outlined her Limbs.

"...I..don't..it's hard to explain." Erza grimaced. "Ah. Thats fine. We all have our touchy topics, some touchier than others." Lucy smiled a small sad smile.

* * *

Lucy quickly worked through racks of clothing until her hands found its way to a simple white dress.

"There, its perfect." Lucy grinned, as Erza plopped onto the bed in nothing but a towel, only to be quickly dressed by Lucy. A light tap was made on the door.

"Come in." Lucy welcomed. Jellal walked into the room in a professional manner. "She is quite beautiful, no?" Lucy asked with pride. "Hn. I suppose so." Jellal muttered, paying zero to none attention to Erza.

"Now Erza. Let's talk about some terms. Follow me." Jellal murmured, Erza slowly and miserably walked after him.

* * *

**Well it wasn't to bad, feedback is appreciated and i'll update every week or so..probably :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I feel like I can't write very well today ._. so I might re-do it later on I'll try and update everyday for this winter break period, oh and thank you celtic-lady95 for motivating me to write and putting in the time to review it means a lot :)**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

"Sit." He commanded, his steely golden eyes bore into her skin. she gulped nervously before taking the seat opposing his, her eyes never leaving his.

"You are well aware that I have saved your life, right?" He confirmed clasping his hands in a professional manner.

"I am aware of that." Erza mumbled, silently wishing he had left her out to rot.

"I've helped you, now it's your turn to help me." he spoke with full authority, slipping a small a red box onto the table before her.

She stared at the box before replying.

"Marriage is a little farfetched, don't you think." Erza shot back, struggling to keep her voice calm.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. I will provide for both you, and your family, in terms of money." He spoke in frustration. leaning back in his chair, brushing unwanted bangs out of his face.

Erza raised a thin eyebrow before she felt a sudden familiar throbbing in her head, and instinctively she shot her hands up to head, memories of people she had just vaguely recognized flooded at a breath taking speed.

"I knew it. You don't remember them do you?" Jellal spoke knowingly.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered, but his ears had caught her words.

"Probably related to that gash that was cut open in the back of your head when I first found you." he answered, propping himself up on one elbow. She slowly raised her arm to rub the back of her head and surely there was a large rough bump.

"Don't touch it, the stiches are still fresh." he warned, she took heed to his warning and placed her hands back onto the table.

"Just because I don't remember anything doesn't mean I'll marry you." She growled a low unfeminine growl.

"I saved you life."

"I never asked you too."

"But I did."

She looked at him, then at the box.

"Fine, this is temporary right?" She mumbled, averting her gaze, a blush creeping up her cheeks. A wide grin spread upon his face.

"Yes, just until my brother..-Just for a bit." He finished, standing on his feet approaching a blushing Erza.

He gracefully flicked the box open before grasping Erza's hand in his own and gently slipping a small silver ring on her fourth finger.

She turned a furious red and refused to make contact with his golden eyes.

"Feel free to explore the house, the basement is off limits though, If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, alright?" He smiled a sincere smile, but his eyes remained cold.

* * *

Lucy had spot the small ring on Erza's finger and squealed in delight.

"Good going girl!" Lucy cheered, only to find Erza blushing once more.

"C-can you show me too my room?" Erza stuttered, desperately wanting to escape the near to death awkward situation.

* * *

The room was fairly clean, the walls were plastered with different decorations, a flat screen, and a king sized bed.

She walked into the bathroom, to find it much like the bedroom, fairly clean. That's when it hit her, this was Jellal's room. SHIT. she quietly peeked out of the bathroom door, only to find Jellal sitting on the bed entranced by the television. She cleared her throat before walking out of the bathroom, trying her absolute best to look professional, effectively capturing Jellal's attention.

he placed his hand on the spot beside him, indicating for her to join him. She took the seat beside him but kept a professional distance away from him.

"Now, now we don't look like a couple at all, c'mon I'm sure you can do much better than that." Jellal teased, snaking a hand towards her waist and pulling her closer, close enough that their shoulders were touching.

A small blush made it's way towards her face, only earning a chuckle from Jellal. Oh, how fun she was to tease.

He brushed his lips against her ear.

"Your really cute when you blush." he whispered into her ear, in a soft fox like way. This only caused her to turn a deeper shade of red, he stared into her eyes, which seemed to be purposely focused on the television.

"Hey Erza?" Jellal questioned.

"Yes?" Erza mumbled still quite flustered, staring at the television.

"Look at me." He spoke in a way which Erza found seductive.

As soon as Erza had turned her head, he pounced on her getting on his all fours. Her Scarlet locks sprawled upon the bed. A look of fear, maybe shock had crossed her face, oh how nostalgic that look was. It disgusted him.

his lips subconsciously formed into a thin line as he pulled away from her.

I won't hurt you. So don't give me that look." He whispered a hint of pain lingering within his voice. She immediately felt sorry, but before her mind could come up words, he stood and made his way towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, feel free to do whatever." He spoke blandly, not bothering to look back at her once.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, I was unsatisfied with this chapter I need feedback to improve my writing so drop a review if you got the time, tell me what you want more or less of in this story, ok? i'll try my best to put them in the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**ER. Well I'm sorry I felt as if I had rushed this chapter and I just wanted to thank sabermordred21913 for motivating me and septemberGurl Thank you I'm happy that I'm improving because that's my aim :) and celtic -lady95 :P for sticking with this story :D so thank you** **guys**

**all right goto hiro mashima**

* * *

No matter how hard he'd tried the mental image of Erza's fearful face would not disappear, life wasn't f*cking fair.

He let out a small sigh before allowing his head to rest against the shower wall, droplets of water sliding off his cerulean colored hair, he shook his head a few times attempting to get rid of unwanted water before exiting the shower and encircling a towel around his waist.

He peeked out of the bathroom door to find Erza had disappeared, he arched an eyebrow and got dressed in record time bolting out of the room Sh*t...no. This had seemed all to familiar, had she left just like the last one had?

"LUCY! ERZA'S GONE!" he screeched, as he barged into her room, only to find Lucy staring back at him holding up a nightgown in front of a half naked half shocked Erza. He stared at Erza with wide eyes, and found it quite hard to focus on her face. He flushed as he found himself stripping her with his eyes, this did not go unnoticed by Erza, as she grabbed for the nightgown, and averted her eyes.

Jellal bolted out of the door once more and crawled into his own bed, taking his mind off Erza. It hadn't helped when Erza walked into the room in an awkward manner, crawling under the sheets leaving quite a distance between them, curling her body in the opposite direction.

He stared at her for a moment and found how his body was aching for her warmth, he desperately wanted to run his fingers through her long, scarlet hair and keep her close, close enough so that he could intake her scent.

"Erza?" He whispered, listening for any signs of movement or sound, and found none. That's when he inched closer to her wrapping his arm's around her, pulling her close, gingerly picking at a lock of scarlet hair and twirling it around his fingers.

"Please don't be afraid of me, I.. don't want you to disappear, don't leave me all alone." He mumbled quietly, entranced by the hair around his fingers.

"Your beautiful, I deeply care about you. I don't want to love you, You'll leave me if I love you, So don't make me love you. I'm scared Erza, I'm scared of love." He whispered into her ears sleepily, stroking her head, until his half lidded eyes dropped.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled, tears welling in her eyes at his pure honesty, slowly turning her body to face his, trudging closer to him till she was against his chest, just brushing her lips against his.

She finally understood the meaning behind his steely eyes. Fear.

* * *

The morning air had infiltrated the room, awakening Jellal. He looked downwards finding Erza's face pressed against his chest, traces of tear tracks against her face, giving him the sudden urge to wipe them away, a small smile making its way towards his lips. He wanted to stay like this, with her.

Right on cue Lucy ran into the room, not in her usual maid attire but a stunning pink dress, tray's of breakfast pooling into their bedroom, followed by racks of clothing.

"UP!UP!UP! HOW LONG DO YOU INTEND TO STAY IN BED? HADN'T YOU TWO HAD ENOUGH FUN LAST NIGHT?" Lucy complained, pushing tray's of food in front of the two, awakened by Lucy's loud voice, Erza sat up rubbing her eyes, blushing as she met Jellal's eyes.

"what's the occasion?" Jellal questioned.

"Jellal?! Have you forgotten what day it is today?" Lucy exclaimed, widening her eyes. Jellal let his jaw go slack before hopping out of bed.

"Get Erza ready, how much time, an hour?" Jellal confirmed.

"About an hour and I'll get right on it sir!" Lucy stated before yanking Erza out of bed, and rushing her into the bathroom.

"Wai-"

"NO. TIME, HE'S GOING TO BE HERE IN AN HOUR!" Lucy shrieked, throwing Erza into the bathtub.

"Who? Your boyfriend?" Erza questioned, still grouchy from being woken up in such a way. A mental image of a pink haired man flashed through her mind, causing Lucy to turn a shade of red.

"No!...Well yes!..GAHHH, stop wasting time!" Lucy threw her arms in the air dashing out of the door.

hoo. Boy.. This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**I'm sorry .-. please forgive me for this extremely terribly written chapter, I need feedback .-. I need to improve so if you have the time can u give me some feedback it'd be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually finished this chapter 2 days early but my parents took away every piece of technology I own because im "obsessed with technology" IM A TEENAGER DAMMIT**

**but seriously all these nice reviews :c Idek how to express my love, you guys are just amazing :c now I feel bad about this chapter cos' I chunked it up too much :c and it feels short.. i'll make the next one better I promise :c im sorry.**

**thak you septemberGurl, YEEE it hs something to do with natsu :D tho you'll prolly find out next chapter :P**

**Thank you euros luna, I'll be sure to continue :D**

**thank you JERZA, Yea XD thanks i'll try and update soon :D**

**thank you celtic-lady95, Thank you :') i'll be sure to keep writing**

**thank you imahappyperson, your questions will be answered soon :D OH and thanks for adding new fanfics to the community :D Even some I've never read :)**

**thank you fallen six, Thank you :D i'll keep going :)**

**thank you bluescarlett, XD I won't give up :) and i'll be sure to give detail about their clothing next chapter :P**

**thank you scarlettsky, LOOL okay please don't kill me :')**

**thank you KYLIEEE, IM GLAD YOU OFFELA THIS STORY IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT :D**

* * *

...

He frowned upon the stains marking his maple wood table, it had pissed him off to the very core.

"Natsu, may we have this table replaced?" And edge of annoyance tainting the mans voice.  
"Yeah- i mean yes sir." A rosy haired man replied between grit teeth, struggling to keep composure.

"Don't look at me with such hate Natsu, have you forgotten why you are alive today?" The man spoke running one of his hands through his cerulean coloured hair.  
"My apologies master Siegrain." He muttered, the hate remaining within his voice.

Siegrain let out a small huff before responding.  
"Well today's important, be on your best behaviour." He warned propping up onto his elbow.

"As always sir." Natsu spoke, compressed anger bubbling up.  
"You are dismissed, be ready in an hour, make sure that the message is passed down to Ultear as well." Siegrain raised his hand and flicked it towards the exit, gesturing for him to take his leave.  
Natsu bowed quite stiffly before taking his absence.  
Siegrain sighed rubbing the dark circles under his eyes.

"It'll be all worth it, eventually."

* * *

Erza stood in an awkward manner as Jellal inspected every inch of her.

"Lucy? Isn't that neckline of her's a LITTLE too LOW?" He scoffed in Lucy's direction, averting his eyes from Erza's chest, earning a light giggle from Lucy and a heavy blush from Erza.

"No, no, i mean that chest of her's is quite something, it would be a shame not to show it off." Lucy teased lightheartedly.  
"Tch, whatever. I'll see too the rest if the staff." Jellal mumbled awkwardly, thinking up excuses to get away from this near to death awkward conversation.  
Lucy saw right through his quick thinking and a grin sprouted itself onto her face, this did not go unnoticed by Erza.

"What's with the grin?" Erza questioned, Lucy paitently waited until Jellal was out of sight before responding.  
"He's falling for you." Lucy smiled, and Erza couldn't help chuckle.

"Does it seem that way?" Erza cracked a small smile, a tiny blush creeping up her neck.  
"It does, but tell me Erza, do you like him?" Lucy questioned, placing her hand on Erza's arm leading her towards one of the room's further up ahead, both girls completley oblivious to the cerulean haired man leaning on the other side of the door, a content smile gracing his features.

* * *

Jellal stared in discomfort at his reflection through the mirror. He saw a completley different man. He pondered, Which relection had Erza seen? The man he was, or the man he seemed to be?

A small click was heard, his attention immeaditley averted towards the source of the sound, familiar chocolate eyes pierced into his own.

"O-oh I'm sorry, I didn't know...why is your tie crooked?" Erza's eyes trained on his bothersome tie, walking towards him her eyes never leaving his tie.  
"I'm not the best with ties." Jellal admitted, clearly embaressed.

Erza nodded her head, straightening his tie, Jellal felt his face go hot.  
"There." Erza spoke satisfied with her work.

"By the way Jellal Iv'e been meaning to ask, but who are the guests?" Erza asked her voice full of wonder.  
Erza sensed Jellal growing uncomfortable.  
"Family." Jellal spoke blandly.

* * *

The room was silent, yet her thoughts were practically screaming. Memories broke her down, she been taught so many things from a single soul, yet forced to forget it all, to start from scratch all over again. To be engulfed in darkness again, but deep in her heart the last candle that glued her together was still lit, and it was all thanks to hope. But hope had failed her, for when she woke up, no longer had anyone been there to comfort her.

A chuckle escaped her lips, it was unhealthy to think of such depressing thoughts, self pity wouldn't do a thing.

She quickly transferred her thoughts towards Erza and Jellal's relationship, they were cute, She could see the sprouting bud of Love between them, it was growing at a rapid pace. If only all Love could be pure like theirs. It would be...nice.

With that last thought her mind drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Natsu angrily bashed his knuckles into the brick wall, a vein making its way to his relitavley clear forehead.

"Its not fucking fair." He mumbled, taking it out on the wall a few more times. He shifted his head so he had a full view of the night sky, it was only when a star had caught his eye had he calmed. A ghost of a smile played along his lips.

"There's still a single star in the black sky, So Lucy does that mean your heart is still mine?" He murmured to no one in particular.  
Life wasn't fair, it was obvious, it had been pointed out several times, but life had the best treasures, her laugh had been one of those treasures, and if he thought hard enough, he could hear it. He could hear his precious treasure.

* * *

**IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I KNOW IT WAS POORLY ORGANIZED I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE BETTER :C FORGIVE ME**


	5. Chapter 5

**DOoF. I enjoy reading these reviews of yours :c your too nice, i can't take it :) i'm glad you like this story so i updated this one a bit faster :D thank you all again these just make me happy and for those who give feedback :) i appreaciate as well :)**

**imahappyperson I apologize for the previous chapter being uber short :P I tried HENCE tried to make this one longer i just didn't know how to end it properly im sorry :P thanks for dropping a review :D**

**royale26 im glad you like it :) i'll keep going fo sure :D**

**bluescarlett thank you :D and i described what they were wearing more just for you :D**

**euros luna :D well i can't smell i have a stuffy nose. it sucks i cant taste my food. and i updated this one faster :D:D**

**all rights goto hiro mashima :D:D**

**ohh AND this chapter near the beginning is kinda yanno...yea..okay yanno what** **just read, i find it awkward reading maybe its just me XD im sorry. i think its because i described Erza too much :p sorry. **

* * *

His breath hitched, his eyes following, counting each graceful step she made. To think this was the same woman who had looked so hopless, ragged and wild only days ago. It was absurd.

Her Silky Scarlet locks had been messily placed at the top of her head held together by clips, few strands of blood red scarlet framed her delicate heart shaped face. Her eyes full of innocence, yet that body of hers was much too revealing, not that he was complaining, that tight indigo coloured dress drove him up a wall, the way it latched onto her shapley curves made it much to diffucult to keep his eyes on just her face, that thin slit that ran up her creamy white thighs, absolutley speechless. It was clear, only she could pull off this kind of look.  
He looked down judging his own attire and immeaditley felt uneqivalent she was so breathtakingly beautiful then there was him, the cerulean haired doofus in a suit.  
He picked at one of her loose strands and tucked it behind her ear.

"Your stunning." He whispered his lips barely touching her earlobe, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Thank you." She mumbled, finding it quite diffucult to keep her composure proffesional looking.

"Loosen up Erza. You are my wife after all." He stated, proving his point by encircling an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, close enough that he could smell the faint scent of cinnamon and apples. She turned a bright shade of red, only encouraging his daring actions.  
He held her close sniffing her hair.  
"Stop that!" She hissed, clearly and utterly embarresed.

"Mmh. But you smell so good.." he whispered continuing his bothersome actions. She sighed, eventually giving in and allowing him to sniff her, feeling her heart race faster as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Hey Erza you won't mind if I kiss you right?" Jellal whispered drowsily into Erza's ear.

Taken aback by his sudden words she froze, and slowly processed the words into her head, bringing her hands towards his chest, closing the distance between the two, Jellal was not expecting this, her mouth on top of his, moving in a slow agonizing pace. God, her lips had felt wonderful. As soon as she pulled away he was once again craving for her warmth. As soon as his eyes met hers she averted her gaze elsewhere, her face flushed a light pink, he found it extremley attractive.  
He cleared his throat, feeling his own face grow hot.

"That was quite a surprise." He spoke teasingly.

"But did...did you like it?" Erza asked, her eyes refusing to meet his.

He thought for a moment, thinking of a perfect answer to her question.  
Raising his hand, gently tilting her head to the side, meeting lips once more, this time deepning their kiss, biting on her lower lip asking for an entrance she parted her lips at the slightest, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, both mouths battling for dominance. Only when they were out of breath had they stopped.

"Does that answer your question?" He whispered, his breath slightly choppy.  
She blushed heavily before nodding her head.  
Actions had always spoken better than words.

* * *

The blonde peeked through the side of the door, finding the two kissing and couldn't help but produce a smile. It was adorable.  
He ears had caught the familiar sound of the doorbell, and took a look over her shoulder, silently closing the door the two were in, and scurried towards the door, smoothing down her magenta dress of any creases it may have had, tapping the toe of her heels against the white tiled floor before gently turning the golden knob of the door, greeted by smiles. The eyes that looked into her own, much too familiar.

"Hello Siegrain, Ultear...Natsu." She greeted with a curt nod.

"Hello Miss Lucy, it's good to see you once more." The man spoke returning her greeting.

"Please, come in. Unfortunatley the others have not arrived yet, so please make yourself at home." She welcomed, keeping her tone at a professional level, stepping to the side, allowing entrance, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Thank you Miss Lucy." The well mannered man spoke, taking a step through the door. Ultear flashed a smile towards Lucy as she stepped just as Siegrain had.

Natsu had stared at Lucy for a moment his hazelnut eyes softened at the sight of her, but he remained silent, walking into door just as the other two had.

Lucy lead them towards the living room, gesturing them to take a seat, and obidently they sat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She offered, forcing a smile to her face.

"Im fine, thank you." Siegrain politley turned down.

"And you two?" She offered once more, but only met eyes with Ultear.

"I think were okay." Ultear spoke for the both of them.

"But I wanted some juice..." Natsu mumbled too low for Siegrain or Ultear to catch, but it didn't escape Lucy's sharp ears.

Lucy walked in the direction of the kitchen, Natsu's eyes following her figure, until she had disappeared into the kitchen, where she had found many of the cooks still hard at work, preparing the dinner at a rapid pace.

She manuvered her way through many of the cooks, grabbing a silver tray where a variety of different cookies lay, staring at the fridge before opening it, grasping a small mango juice, it had always been his favorite, no?  
She walked back to where the unnatended guests had been and gingerly placed the tray in front of the three, the mango juice box, placed in front of Natsu, a small smile made its way to his lips, but it had dissapeared almost as fast as it had appeared. Lucy took a seat on the black leathered couch opposing the one the guests had been on.

"So how have you been?" Siegrain asked, attempting conversation.

"Iv'e been well, and your relationship with Ultear?" Lucy responded blandly as if she had done this for the thousanth time.

"We've been fine, And Jellal?" He questioned a bit more eagerly.

"He's been well, very well i might say." Lucy answered a twinkle starting itself up in her eyes.

That hadn't sat well with Siegrain, her words had annoyed him "very well"  
What could have made his brother very well. Unless...no. it was impossible in such a short time, completley and utterly impossible.

"I'll go fetch Jellal, i'll bet he's dying to see you." Lucy spoke, standing, heading into one of the farther rooms.

Lucy rapped upon the door Jellal and Erza had been in. The door clicked open instantly.  
"Jellal, Erza, the guests are here, their awaiting you." Lucy warned.

Jellal nodded his head and gripped Erza's hand before walking out of the room, following Lucy's lead. Erza took deep breaths as they continued walking. As they approached the living room.

Erza wore a smile as she walked into living room, inspecting a few of the guests.  
A pink haired man dressed formally, a beautiful raven haired lady and...JELLAL?! She looked to her left where Jellal stood then back to where Jellal, no, the other Jellal sat. She looked at the Jellal's back and forth, praying she wasn't delusional.  
A chuckle escaped Lucy's lips.

"They're twins."

* * *

**okay so heres where i ask you :) where can i improve on in my writing :P anything really, what you want less or more of, just tell me so i can try to HENCE try to incorporate them into the next chapter or future chapters :) okay yea thats all i have to say XP and if you have the time drop a review, brighten my day :D:D okay thats all i gots to say :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I LURRVE JERZA AND NALU IS COOL TOO**


	6. Chapter 6

**school started again :OOOO NOOOOO. i can't Update as fast :O ...so when's spring break again?...**

**anyhoo, your guyses reviews doe everytime i see them i smile, you guys are totally awesome im sorry I didn't put as much jerZa in dis one :o feel free to give me feedback **

**Euros Luna, THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DAY :) LOL yea that chapter just slightly got..yea. okay XD **

**arbeeter09, oh good lord LEMONS. ive never written a Lemon like at all. I think i'm not skilled enough to be honest. But thank you for reviewing :D and im no even sure what Siegran will do/be cos' im just kinda writing along the way i have ideas in mind doe :P **

**KYLIEEE XD im glad you liked this one :D**

**ChitogeKirisaki, This means so mch to me :') i seriously feel like giving you a hug :'D AND BY ANY CHANCE DO YOU READ NISEKOI? :D:D?**

**Imahappyperson, harharharr i tried yanno writing differently yanno XD i'll update as fast as i can :P since schools starting ...:O i dun wanna goto school but i'm sorry this chapter is kinda rushed :P **

**Guest, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**bluescarlett, thank you :D and actually im half way finished the next chapter of challenge XD i'm just working on this one alot more XD i'll get on it tho **

**sorry this chapter feels rushed and ugly in my eyes :o i'll surley make the next one better**

* * *

He stared her down, his eyes full of compressed rage. He couldn't help but admit she was beautiful, Scarlet hair that was rare, no? But that had only angered him, a beautiful wife in such a short time..how?  
"Hello, Siegrain." Jellal spoke, breaking the silence in a tone Erza had not recognized. Siegrain stood out of respect.

"It's good to see you again, Jellal." Siegrain greeted, his eyes never leaving Jellal's, thats when Erza had realized, they were having their own conversation without words.  
"And who is this lovely lady." Siegrain questioned, focusing his attention on Erza.

"This is Erza. My wife." Jellal stated, wrapping his arm protectivley around her waist.

Siegrain narrowed his eyes at the scene before him but responded with a simple nod.  
"Ultear, Natsu come introduce yourselves." Siegrain spoke over his shoulder almost demandingly.

The young rosy haired man ran over to where Erza was.  
"Hello there miss Erza!" He nearly screeched with newfound energy, extending his hand out for her to shake. A smile graced her lips as she shook his hand.  
"I have to say Miss Erza, you have really beautiful Scarlet hair!" Natsu commented, his lips forming into a grin. Erza blushed, earning a steely look from Jellal.

Natsu hopped towards the left greeting Jellal next.  
The woman with the raven coloured hair approached her a small smile playing along her lips.

"It's nice to meet you." Ultear greeted formally.

"As too you." Erza nodded her head.

"I need to have a word with MY wife, please excuse us."  
Jellal spoke out of the blue, putting emphasis on the 'MY', grasping Erza's wrist an walking a bit down the hall, leaving their guests with Lucy once more, before stopping on his heel, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Your MY wife." Jellal stated. Erza arched an eyebrow.

"I know that." Erza stated, confusion hitting her tone.

"Then how dare you blush for him!" Jellal burst.

Erza rolled her eyes.  
"If someone calls you beautiful I'm sure having the grace to blush is okay." Erza stated.

"Not if your my wife!" Jellal shot back. She blinked twice before responding.

"Are you jealous?" Erza questioned, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes." He huffed looking anywhere but her face, removing his hands from her small shoulders.

"You don't have to be, I mean, I like you, don't I? I'm married to you, I chose to lov- like you, and I don't regret my decision, okay? Just know that ." She whispered in a small hushed voice, only for Jellal's ears.

He stared at her for a moment before speaking.  
"Okay, i guess it's okay, just this one time. I don't like it though, your not allowed to look at anyone else like that, ever again. But me. Promise me that." He spoke, in a small murmur.

"I promise." She whispered.

"Now seal it with a kiss." He demanded.

She looked at him for a second. "Is that how things are done these days?" Erza questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I want a kiss." Jellal stated in a way so seriously, Erza couldn't help but giggle, just brushing the side of his cheeck with her lips.  
"Okay." He grinned.

* * *

Ultear placed a hand on Siegrain's shoulder attempting to calm the rage in his eyes.

"Don't touch me." Siegrain hissed in a hushed voice, causing Ultear to flinch away from him. This had not gone unnoticed by Lucy as she furrowed her eyebrows at the scene before her. Opening her mouth to protest but realized she wasn't sure of what to say.  
Jellal walked back gracing them with his presence once more a happy smile plastered on his face, Erza right behind him.

"A-hem, i apologize for my little disruption, please sit. Lets catch up." Jellal spoke with full authority, which Erza found extremley funny considering just minutes ago he was pouting.

Siegrain gave Jellal a funny look but sat down.  
"Very well." Siegrain agreed a sudden look of curiosity visible in his eyes as he stared at Erza once more, the nervousness almost deathly.

"I must admit, Erza is quite pretty, might i ask, how did you two meet?" Siegrain questioned, making Erza go stiff.

"We met near Hargeon." Jellal answered confiedently, so confiedent Erza would've fell for it."

Siegrain arched an eyebrow.  
"What were you doing in Hargeon?" Erza stiffened once more, she knew he had suspected something.

"Shopping of course." Jellal answered inching towards Erza who was now seated on the leather couch.

"Hm, okay and Erza what were you doing in Hargeon?" Siegrain asked directing the question towards her. On impulse she wanted to ask where the hell Hargeon was, and state that she had never been there before, but held her tounge for Jellal's sake.

"I was...visiting..family." Erza spoke on her feet.

"Really? I know quite a few people from Hargeon, i use to live there you know, maybe i'd recognize your family. What're their names?" Siegrain questioned, but Erza saw into his intentions.

"Auntie..." Erza thought long and hard for a name, vague memories of a movie based off a detective named Sherlock had sprout into her mind.  
"Auntie...Sherlock..." She mumbled, causing Jellal to mentally facepalm, as a chuckle rose from Lucy's throat.

Siegrain arched an eyebrow, a surpressed smile played on his lips.  
"Sherlock, that name seems familiar.." Siegrain teased.

"Maybe if you described her.."

Jellal felt like throwing his body head first into a pit of alligators.  
"W-well she's got..some hair, eyebrows...a set of arms and legs.." Erza stuttered, a loud laugh had burst out of Natsu.

"Hoo boy Jellal! This one's a keeper, shes got a sense of humor!" Natsu guffawed, Erza silently thanked him for saving her hide.  
Lucy turned her head towards the left, her eyes widening before it went pitch black.

* * *

**well review if you got the time alright? :D thanks you guys are amazing and if you like jerza i got another story challenge, and eternity if you like jerza and got the time check it out :D i'll make the next chapter better. i promise**


End file.
